


一念之差

by amanda587898



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda587898/pseuds/amanda587898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第八章的肉部分，怕屏了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sudden Lapse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943873) by [Pishposh86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86). 



> 第八章肉，我很克制了。

Sebastian露出一个极具诱惑力的笑容，在Chris继续发问前，把对方晨起的“旗杆”纳入温热的口中。Chris急促地喘息起来，完全沉浸在Sebastian天赋异禀的舌头所带来的饕餮盛宴中。  
"Oh Fuck...seb baby" Chris一边呻吟一边温柔的抓进Sebastian的头发。  
Sebastian抬头望着Chris，突然觉得自己可以做任何事只要让Chris Evans可以沉浸在这原罪的极乐中，仅仅一个口活儿就能让美国队长丢“盾”卸甲，确实极大地满足了他的虚荣心。  
Sebastian继续折磨着Chris，用他灵巧的舌头从柱身扫到顶端，时快时慢。  
"Seb. 求你，我还不想出来。" Chris喊道，双手抓紧床单。  
Sebastian无视Chris的请求，继续着。最终Chris喷发了，把Sebastian拖到胸口。  
因为刚刚放在自己臀上的手抓得太紧， Sebastian知道那里一定有点淤青。不过他不在乎，不论何时，他都爱死这种粗暴了。  
"你不知道什么是听话吗?" Chris低语道，拍了拍Sebastian赤裸的臀。  
Sebastian深吸一口气，"我猜是的。你要教我如何听从命令吗，士兵?"  
Chris的目光火热起来，他轻轻地提高Sebastian的臀， 当Sebastian坐上那坚硬的“旗杆”上，他忍不住呜咽起来。  
"Ohh Chris" Sebastian低泣着，感觉Chris把他完完全全填满了。  
"祝我生日快乐，huh?" Chris 邪邪一笑，把Sebastian带进一个强势的吻中。  
当Chris突然坐起，紧紧地拥住他，进出他，Sebastian无法回答只能沉醉于高潮中。  
"Ohh Chris. Baby...oh baby. 我快到了。" Sebastian大叫着，紧紧环住Chris。  
"那就为我高潮吧，baby. 让我看着你高潮。" Chris更加大力地抽送。  
"Ohh god...shit...ohhh fuck" Sebastian大叫着，就好像他跌进一根肉做的木桩上。


	2. 一念之差15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和谐部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和谐部分

Chris轻柔地把Sebastian放倒在床，向后稍退一步，赞叹Sebastian 的美丽。他是多么容易被爱和欲望俘虏。Sebastian凝视Chris的同时，喉结不自觉地颤抖。 Chris除去衬衫，跪在 Sebastian的双腿间，然后将后者拉向他。他慢慢地将手放在Sebastian的衬衫边缘。  
Chris深深地望进 Sebastian的眼中，似乎在等待某种信号，不论这个信号是让他停止还是让他继续。他不管，他仅仅需要那眼中是有感情的。  
Sebastian 深吸一口气，帮着Chris把自己的衬衫拉高，越过头部脱下来。  
"Seb? 这是你想要的吗？我不能强迫你做任何事。"  
Sebastian点头， "别TM说了，闭嘴就成。"  
Chris轻叹，他感觉到Sebastian用手捧住自己的脸， "我脑子里只剩一个声音，告诉我不该这么做。"  
Chris把头安放在 Sebastian的胸膛上， "那你为什么还要这么做？ "  
"因为不论什么原因，都是因为我爱你。" Sebastian满眼痛苦地回应道。   
二人衣衫尽褪， Chris慢慢地落入Sebastian两腿之间。当那结实紧致的大腿再次环上自己的腰，Chris忍不住轻轻呻吟，他从未想过自己还能再次享受这样的时刻，因此一秒钟也没浪费，Chris慢慢地把自己推入Sebastian的体内。  
当Sebastian收紧环在Chris腰上的大腿并紧紧抓住对方手臂时，小声啜泣起来。TMD这种感觉太美妙了。  
Chris低头看着Sebastian因深陷情欲双眼紧闭，不禁开始更深地进入他。和他再次合二为一，让Chris感觉再次拥有了全世界。  
"Ohh...Jesus" Sebastian呻吟着感受到Chris的每次进出都直击自己最敏感的地方，呻吟声也随着快感的累积变大，让他像小猫一样抓挠着Chris强壮的脊背。  
Chris倒吸一口气，他知道Sebastian划伤了自己的皮肤...但他顾不了。他所想的就是让这一刻长的越久就好。  
Chris随后拉起Sebastian，让他坐在自己身上。他俩的身体仍因激情的舞蹈相连着， Sebastian低泣着，呼吸越来越急促，高潮近在眼前。他虽然没打算这么快，但囚禁在他体内的愤怒需要这样的释放来击溃。   
"Chris...我...不行了，忍不住了。" Sebastian慢慢骑着Chris，双唇抿紧。  
Chris握紧放在Sebastian腰上的双手， "我了解， Seb，我一直都这么了解你。 "  
Chris加快在他体内的进出，又狠又快，Sebastian紧紧地闭上双眼，再一次猛击后，他的身体绷紧了，溢出一道呻吟，混杂着愉悦和痛楚。Chris抓住Sebastian失神的表情，望着他倒在自己的胸膛上。


	3. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29章的肉部分

Sebastian凝视着Chris，把对方拽到自己身上。Chris呻吟着享受 Sebastian的双手在自己衣下游移着所带来的快感。Fuck， Chris快疯了。他俩好久没做了，最近的那次还被Gwen打断了。但现在，没什么能让他俩停下...所以 Chris再也不想浪费时间。  
Chris拉高自己的衬衫脱掉， Sebastian舔着唇欣赏起对方结实的胸和小腹， fuck，他太漂亮了而且这一切都是自己的。Chris压着Sebastian，吻从胸膛上延到脖子。Sebastian感觉吸着自己脖子的Chris像一只饥渴的吸血鬼。紧抓着对方的后背， Sebastian大声地呻吟起来，引得Chris更加深入。   
Chris直起身子，快速地脱掉 Sebastian的睡衣，然后不赞同地皱起眉，因为他丈夫在睡衣下光溜溜的。  
"怎么?我就喜欢舒舒服服的。" Sebastian无辜地说道。  
Chris像野兽般低吼一声，继续在Sebastian的胸膛上落下无数的吻，然后他的视线被对方小腹下的地方吸引了。Chris抬起沉没在欲海中的眼睛，没有丝毫犹豫地，把 小Seb吞进嘴里。  
"Holy..fuck" Sebastian大声呻吟起来。  
Chris的舌头在顶端跳舞， Sebastian前液的味道让他欲罢不能，他抬头看到Sebastian双目紧闭，两手紧抓床单，努力调整自己的呼吸。 然后，Chris给了 Sebastian一个深喉，又让自己的舌头从底部慢慢舔到顶端。   
"Ohh...ohh Chris...求你，停下，我...不想这么快...出来。" Sebastian 嗫嚅着，他甚至不能说出一句整话，整个人像在云端飘着。  
Chris可不管他的请求，努力收紧自己的脸颊，快速起落。 Sebastian 大喊着，而Chris也察觉到对方身体紧绷，似乎是一瞬间，就释放在Chris口中。Chris吞下每一滴，然后舔了舔嘴唇，他抬头看到Sebastian 力竭般地躺在床上，两颊因激情涨红着，眼睛因这惊艳的性事闪闪发亮。  
Sebastian望着Chris下了床，开始慢慢地脱去自己的牛仔裤，然后踢到一边。 Sebastian看着对方的雄性象征在自己面前骄傲滴挺立着，他可以坦率地告诉对方自己也硬的难受，甚至都有点疼了。  
Chris迅速爬回床，在 Sebastian邀请般的双腿间安营扎寨，饥渴地边亲吻对方，边做着润滑。 Sebastian情难自控地呻吟着，在亲吻中品尝着Chris的唇舌。   
一秒钟都不愿浪费，Chris把脸埋在Sebastian的脖子上，进入了他，当他缓缓推进时，Sebastian不由地抓紧他的上臂， Fuck，他们已经太久没有做过了。但这...这让所有的等待都值回票价。  
他俩只用了一会儿就臻入佳境， Chris不断地捣进， Sebastian激情的哭喊声，床板砸向墙面的咣咣声，肌肤间的拍打声，还有空气中满满的因性事产生的麝香味•••  
Sebastian用大腿紧紧地圈住Chris的腰，被迫近的高潮弄得毫无抵抗力。   
"Fuck，我想念你用大腿圈住我的感觉了。那你想不想我这根大家伙， baby。" Chris 在 Sebastian耳边低语。  
"Ohh yes...yes. Ohh god" Sebastian狂乱地叫喊着。  
我听不清，baby" Chris说着，又是重重一击。  
"YES YES. 我太想你的大家伙了，OHH CHRIS" Sebastian大喊出来，高潮像一列轰鸣的火车击中了他。  
随后，Chris 拉起Sebastian释放后的身体，再次快速的进出。Sebastian 把胳膊交叉环在Chris的脖子上，耳语着，同时享受着高潮后身体特有的酥麻感。终于 Sebastian感到 Chris身体一僵，射在他身体里。


End file.
